FNaF Songs!
by Echo-of-rainbows23
Summary: Just a a lot of FNAF songs! Disclaimer I don't own the songs!
1. Survive the Night

_Survive the Night- MandoPony_

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night!

Let's try to make it right!

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night!

Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet ya!

Are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before!

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you'd like it

I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape.

But then...

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise!

And it's not make-believe!

I'm so glad to have another

member of the band!

You're one of us now!

So, let me take you by the hand!

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF

FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING

THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

Let's try to make it right!

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night!

Let's try to make it right!

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night...

"If you survive the night..."

"Oh, I'll take you away..."

"To our enchanted land of play!"

Forgive me for being suspicious.

Mischief's not on my brain.

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe!

It's not that we don't trust you.

We do!

(We love you, too!)

It's just that here at Freddy's...

Ha Ha.

We have a few rules.

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS!

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!

Now, you wouldn't want that.

And frankly, neither would I.

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be the bad guy!

IN THIS WORLD

WE PLAY!

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY!

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTRIFYING SOIRÉE!

FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART!

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

Let's try to make it right.

Don't wanna start a fight.

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight.

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night.

Mwuhahaha!

Let's try to make it right!

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night!

Let's try to make it right!

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night...

Let's try to make it right!

Don't wanna start a fight!

And we're so sorry

if we give you all a little fright!

We're not so scary

if you see us in the daylight!

You'll be so happy

just as long as you survive the night!

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"Just don't break the rules."

"And play nice."

"And I'm sure that we'll all get along."

"Hahaha... "

"We'll be the best of friends..."

"Forever."


	2. Time to Die

_It's time to die- DAgames _

Thirty years since all this happened,  
Thirty years it took to rise  
Blood on the floor and in their eyes,  
They took the bite and left them to die

Thirty years and now I'm here  
The only one left to scream in fear,  
Your job means nothing when I got you running  
away with blood in your tears

Take a look at me can you see the death in my eyes,  
All the time you're waiting I get  
Stronger with power and force!  
Its not as if they're paying you much

In five nights at Freddy's three  
I'll hunt you down then you will see  
You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5,  
That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3  
A horror ride built just for me,  
Your doom is near your time comes now,  
You're just too late I'm gunning you down

All these toys yet not much time,  
Before I take your soul tonight,  
Piece by piece I build your fears,  
What can we use to end this right.

All these vents and all these rooms,  
No camera keeps you from your doom,  
Cus nothing stopped me from the past that's rotting,  
I'm still here bitch your fight ends soon

Now I'm free to take your  
Soul and place it in mine,  
All the time you're waiting,  
Time goes longer and longer inside,  
Before you know it, your soul is mine!

In five nights at Freddy's three  
I'll hunt you down then you will see  
You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5,  
That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3  
A horror ride built just for me,  
Your doom is near your time comes now,  
You're just too late I'm gunning you down

30 years ago they used to be just toys, just, play mates,  
But then it happened.  
The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for their final act.  
But 30 years have passed, the patriots renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare... Poor fools... What the fuck have they done? We're coming for you!

12am, you sit and stare,  
1am I start the fair,  
2am, I zip and zoom,  
3am, I COME FOR YOU!  
4am, shit just got real,  
5am, you know the deal  
Lets hope you make the last hour count!

In five nights at Freddy's three  
I'll hunt you down then you will see  
You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5,  
That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3  
A horror ride built just for me,  
Your doom is near your time comes now,  
You're just too late I'm coming for you now.

What can we use, the power divine,  
You're time ends now,  
I burn alive, in night five!


	3. I wont be here all night

_I wont be here all night- DAgames_

Hello, hello

Welcome to your first night  
In the place where the pizza is hot  
And the fun brings light

Now you saw us in the local news  
What made your thought presume  
This was the job for you  
What will you do

Between 12am and the break of dawn  
The toys start to glitch  
From when they power on

You got the cameras and your flashlight  
What more is there to need  
Just be quick  
Just be ready  
'Cause they're pretty scary

Just be very very wary  
As the night goes on  
I may be there at the beginning  
But not for long

I pre-recorded messages to keep you  
Alive  
(I'm not here all night)

Chorus:  
'Cause I'm The Phone Guy  
I'm here to take the care and the fear  
Once the time ends near  
I will not be here

Yeah I'm The Phone Guy  
Ring ring  
These are all the rules I bring  
There's not a lot of time  
Before I trust you to survive

I'm The Phone Guy  
Tick tock  
Watch the hours on the clock  
Time has arisen  
To be careful of decisions you make

I am The Phone Guy

Yes I am The Phone Guy

Hey hey  
How ya doin'  
Now the first night was fine  
But there's a deep dark warning  
For the future up ahead  
So devine

Now you see the Pirate Cove is a blare  
Just keep an eye on the guy  
And you'll be prepared

Now the rest of the bunch  
Well, I'm not too sure  
Because the next thing you know  
They're outside your door

So don't forget my simple methods  
And just use your light  
Before they take your body  
And leave you to die

Be very very wary  
That the battery drains  
So presserve your only tools  
And your life remains

Keep the light shining bright for the final  
Night  
(I'm not here all night)

(Chorus)

Hey there, dude  
Glad you're back  
The last security guard just couldn't  
Pick up the slack

So now you're the new guy  
Picking up the job  
Just please understand  
This nightmare never stops

So we built it up from scratch  
Take the crap  
Take the stuff that wouldn't work '  
Cause we all know  
All the broken stuff  
Just makes you go berzerk

To add suspension  
The tension in this attraction  
Check the vents for your protection  
From the broken down hallucinations

In the past  
They said they stuffed you in a suit  
You know the coverup story  
Sounds kinda cute

Just remember now  
That everything's gonna be fine  
Because your darkest thoughts  
Are all in your mind

Now before I leave  
I just remembered  
We found a toy  
A freaking robot with brains  
Oh, what a joy  
So I'll pass you the recordings  
Of the original voice

See  
He'll never leave you be  
So just listen

You don't have a  
Choice

Take what you have learned  
And become the master  
(Tick tock on the clock and we're never gonna stop)  
Then you'll be safe when I am not around

I'm The Phone Guy (x3)

(Chorus)

I'm The Phone Guy (x3)


	4. It's Been So Long

_It's been so long- The Living Tombstone_

[Verse]  
I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my child behind  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind  
With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
Coming to haunt me forever  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

[Verse]  
Is this revenge I am seeking  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free  
Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

[Chorus]  
It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter  
Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

[Verse]  
I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes  
Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

[Verse]  
Justification is killing me  
But killing itsnt justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified  
It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there

[Chorus]  
It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter  
Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother


	5. Die in a Fire

I really hate you Stop getting in my way

I lost my patience When are you gonna decay

I want to throw you out Just like my broken TV

If you'll come back once more It will be painful you'll see

I hope you die in a fire

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire

It's almost over Why can't you just let it fly

Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die

Your machical parts click Sounds like when I broke your bones

Once I get my second chance,  
I won't leave you alone

I hope you die in a fire

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire

I hope you die in a fire.


	6. It's Me

_It's Me- TryHardNinja_

Welcome to your office settle down and take a seat  
Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams  
You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone  
Tonight you might be by yourself but you are not alone

The masks that we wear  
Pretend they aren't there  
But you can only hide for so long, for so long

Why don't you

Spend the night then you'll find  
there's evil that waits inside (4x)

it's me

There's evil that waits inside

it's me

Though we tried our best you seem to have beginners luck  
We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us  
Congratulations are deserved it's 6 AM you win  
We'll see you here tomorrow night and do it all again

The masks that we wear  
pretend they aren't there  
but you can only hide for so long, for so long

Why don't you

Spend the night then you'll find  
there's evil that waits inside (4x)

it's me

There's evil that waits inside

it's me


	7. Balloons

_Balloons- MandoPony_

So many years  
So many dark memories  
So many fears  
We've now put to ease

Pain makes you do  
Things you never knew you could do  
Is this all real?  
Or just déjà-vu...?

But now the party's over  
Now the guests are gone  
It's already past our bedtime  
It's already almost dawn

Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one will know

Just little children  
Not at all strange  
Until the lights went out  
And everything changed

Alone and afraid  
For oh so long  
Wondering what did we do wrong?

'Cause now the party's over  
And everyone is red  
I feel sick to my stomach  
Or am I sick in the head?

Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one will know

All of the pain  
Far in the past, yet  
Echoes of screams  
Forever will last

Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one knows


	8. Break My Mind

FNAF 4 Song - Break My Mind

Verse One:  
Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside  
Come join the fun, take a journey through the night  
Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,  
Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch.  
The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch.  
How long will you last, through these memories of the past,  
Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Forced down to reckoning,  
Your dreams become the sickening,  
You thought you were alone,  
No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

Break, break, break my mind,  
Break it till the tale unwinds,  
Force my thoughts through hell and back,  
Or leave me alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart,  
Break me till I fall apart,  
This can't be real, this can't be right,  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!

You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room,  
But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom,  
Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight,  
But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon

Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same,  
Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane.  
The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation,  
So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain  
Hey kid, why do you moan  
We can't help but notice that you're home alone,  
Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call,  
That's not all, your flashlight is limited,  
That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited,  
Don't be scared, it's not like we care,  
Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.  
On the bed, just don't be mislead,  
Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled.  
The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over,  
Cus foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order  
Oh and look, your know these guys,  
Chica and bonnie don't look so alive,  
The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn,  
Can you survive till the crack of dawn

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right,  
There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five.  
Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive  
The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe

I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears  
Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears  
I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die  
The proof was I'm the bite, now I can hardly hear  
Help me…

Chorus

WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT!  
(Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide)  
WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!  
(Nowhere to run, try and survive the night)


	9. Just Gold

Just Gold- MandoPony suggested by Nightfury991

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

I'm not the bad guy

I'm just a bit surprising

It's not worth losing sleep

It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not

So long ago at all

I was just like you

Can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in over here, over there

I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware

In the beginning I kept a keen eye

on the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,

Ain't goin' home so I better go big

Just gotta glance at Cam 2B

Then you get a little surprise...

IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind

In my opinion, you're much too kind...

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

You did a good job

Watching those little screens

It warms my servos and circuits

To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong!

You were very brave

When faced with friendly singing

Animals, you never caved.

I'm finished training

Done explaining

No more facts are left remaining

Now you know the gist of it

You're a perfect fit!

I don't wanna hear no more complaining!

I'm passing down this golden opportunity

Eternal scrap-yard immunity

Take it with pride,

And enjoy the ride

You'll forever be a part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind,

But in the end, I think that you will find...

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION

THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.


	10. THE PUPPET SONG

THE PUPPET SONG (A Song By TryHardNinja)

_Taken way too soon_

_I'm not at all what used to be_

_Shifting in a box_

_The past is nothing more than just a dream_

_Now I hear the call of evil growing once again_

_I'm powerless to change your fates_

_But in the end I'll shelter you my friends_

_Tonight we roam &amp; If they listen really close_

_They can hear us sing our song_

_And I can't give you back the things you had _

_But you don't have to do this on your own_

_Even if you're never coming home _

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_In our own little world_

_Forever lost to passing time_

_No one knows what its like_

_To wear a mask that you are trapped inside_

_One day the purple clouds_

_That hover over us will fade_

_Then we'll be free to cut the strings_

_To wipe the tears but now we walk in chains_

_Tonight we roam &amp; If they listen really close_

_They can hear us sing our song_

_And I can't give you back the things you had _

_But you don't have to do this on your own_

_Even if you're never coming home _

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_


	11. Halloween at Freddy's

**Halloween at Freddy's by TryHardNinja**

_**dedicated to Wolf of Epicness**_

_It's Halloween at Freddy's_

_All the guest have arrived_

_Everyone is dying to meet you so_

_Won't you spend the night?_

_Join us_

_Welcome our new friend_

_Come on let's begin_

_There's no time to waste_

_It is me Freddy_

_I hope you're ready?_

_Let's cut to the chase_

_Sounds are coming from_

_From the telephone_

_On this holiday_

_"__**Hello Hello! **_

**_It's me the phone guy!"_**

_**"Don't trust a word they say!**__"_

_It's Halloween at Freddy's_

_All the guest have arrived_

_Everyone's dying to meet you so_

_Please try not to cry_

_Join us_

_Firet comes Mangle_

_He'll make you dangle_

_Best to move along_

_Then the puppet_

_He's quiet a kid_

_But he'll play a song_

_Whatever you do_

_Please remember to_

_Stay clear of Springtrap_

_Head my warnings_

_If he say "__**follow me**__"_

_You'll never come back!_

_Bonnie might look cute_

_But he'll break you in two_

_Like a carrot stick_

_Look there's pirate's cove_

_That's means Foxy's close_

_He'll hook you with his tricks!_

_Stick with Chica instead_

_She's got something in hand_

_It's a sweet cupcake_

_Yeah it's nightmare teeth _

_But that's our kind of treat_

_Doesn't that sound great?_

_It's Halloween at Freddy's_

_All the guest have arrived_

_Everyone's dying to meet you so_

_Why don't you spend the night?_

**_Join_**

**_Join us join us_**

**_Join us join us join us_**

**_JOIN US_**

_Halloween at Freddy's_

**_Join us_**

**_Join us join us _**

**_Join us join us join us_**

**_JOIN US_**

_Halloween at Freddy's_

_New friends always run away_

_On our favorite fright filled day_

_All we want to do is play_

_Won't you be the one to stay?_

**_Join us_**

**_Join us join us _**

**_Join us join us join us_**

**_JOIN US_**

_Halloween at Freddy's_

**_Join us_**

**_Join us join us _**

**_Join us join us join us_**

**_JOIN US_**

_Halloween at Freddy's_

_It's Halloween at Freddy's_

_All the guest have arrived_

_And if you listened carefully_

_You might get out alive!_


End file.
